Box of Bones
by Kbecks-Babe
Summary: One morning a mysterious package arrives at Stephanie's door step. The contents forces her to call someone she once considered a friend but is now unsure as to where they stand. Will this friend help or harm? Will Steph and Ranger solve this one in time? Established BABE.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should be updating The Date, I'm working on it I swear! Please don't kill me!**

 **I own nothing, except Cato.**

 **Established Babe.**

 **POV: Ranger**

"Carlos, put me down!" Steph shrieked, laughing as I carried her over my shoulder to the kitchen. When I put her down on the counter she punched me in the arm. I have never been happier in my life than I have been in the past six months, after we gave in and became a couple. I love her and she loves me, our life is perfect.

A knock at the door interrupted my train of thought. Steph hopped off the counter to answer it. I heard the delivery girl ask for her signature.

"Who's that from?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her from behind as she began to open the package.

"No idea" She replied. Steph screamed when she opened the package. When she ran into the living room to call the cops I looked in the box and nearly puked at the scent of decaying flesh and the sight of the grisly bones.

"There is no way to tell who this is or how they died unless we call in a forensic anthropologist" Carl Constanza told us. Steph seemed fine now, if a little shaken.

"Can I use your phone for a minute" she asked me.

"Of course Babe" I told her, kissing her temple before handing her my iPhone. She typed in a number and waited, flipping it on speaker.

"Yo" answered the person on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Cato"

"Oh My Gosh! Steph? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, we haven't talked in years I know but I need a favor"

"Honey, that whole stupid thing was my fault anyway"

"No. It wasn't but, we can talk about that later. How soon can you get up here?"

"Still living in Trenton?"

"Yeah, just come to the station. Oh, and bring all your tools up here"

"Are you in trouble honey?"

"I won't know until you tell me"

"Ok, just leave all the evidence where it is and I will be up there tomorrow morning"

"Ok, see you then"

"See you later honey"

Steph then ended the call.

"Who was that?" I asked gently.

"I'll tell you after everyone leaves" She whispered in my ear.

After everyone left we sat on the couch, at opposite ends so we were facing each other.

"That was Cato, her full name is Catolina Jane Russo. Her mother was from Havana and her father is from Italy. Her mom died when she was eight, her dad raised her after that. We were room mates in college. She became my best friend, I trusted her even more than Mary lou. But, Senior year my boyfriend died in a car crash. I was in the car too and had to spend a month in the hospital. I never really cared for Alex but, Cato did and she blamed me for his death since I was driving the car. She stopped speaking to me, spread rumors behind my back and was generally the meanest person alive. We never saw each other again after I graduated. But, about 5 years ago she sent me a letter saying she was sorry about everything she did to me and that she knew it wasn't my fault that Alex died. I sent a letter back saying thank you but, we didn't speak again after that. We need her help as a forensic anthropologist but I'm scared of seeing her again. I don't want history to repeat itself, I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else." Tears rolled silently down her cheeks by the end of her speech. I moved over and hugged her, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for telling me all of that. I promise nothing will happen t me or anyone else and if she disrespects you again I will have her deported back to where ever she came from then I will find a different forensic anthropologist" I told her fiercely.

She gave me a watery chuckle and said " Venice, she was born and raised in Venice, Italy". I smiled at her before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom for some cheering up.

 **Please, please** **review! It really helps my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story!**

 **I am SUPER sorry that it has been so long since I updated!**

 **MarshaMac1215: Dear Marsha, I love your ideas but I haven't yet decided if she is going to be sweet or evil or sweet then turn evil. We'll see what happens! ;)**

 **Visit my profile to see the poll I set up for this story!**

 **POV: Stephanie**

"Babe, calm down. I'm right here and I will make sure nothing happens" Carlos told me as he crouched in front of me. We where waiting for Cato to arrive at the station and I was nervous.

"Thank you. I love you." I whispered.

"You're welcome. Love you too." He whispered back, smiling.

* * *

 **POV: Cato**

"Hello all!" I greeted as I breezed into the Trenton PD building.

"Laura?!" Ricardo gasped in disbelief.

"Hey Soldier Boy, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"You know her?!" Steph shouted at the same time.

"Yes, I know her. We dated once upon a time in Miami, she told me her name was Laura Micheals. That's why I didn't say anything to you, because I didn't know it was her. As for your question Laura, I am here because Steph is the love of my life." He answered both questions fiercely, just like he did everything else in his life. Steph hugged him and lightly kissed his lips before turning to me.

"How long ago?" She asked me.

"Around 6 years, lasted about three weeks" I replied truthfully. Her anger seemed to deflate a bit after that.

"Okay, I'm here now so what do you need my help with?" I asked, trying to get on with things so people weren't dwelling on the fact that I had dated Ricardo.

"There was a box filled with bones delivered to Steph's doorstep" Ricardo replied.

"Ok, do you mind me going to your apartment to with you to look at the bones? Or would you rather they were brought here for me to examine them?" I asked Steph, since we were skating on ice around each other.

"We'll go back to my apartment so the evidence isn't disturbed so much" She answered.

* * *

Her apartment was small and kinda shabby, with mix-matched garage sale furniture and cheap paint covered walls. There was a box on the kitchen counter which I assumed held the bones.

 **I know I know, I waited forever then I give you guys the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters and I am super sorry! Again please visit that poll!**


End file.
